unexpected love
by phantisma the phantom
Summary: Jirou and Izuku have been friends since birth. When time comes to get in to the best school in country she tells him how she truly feels for him. how will things turn out.
1. introduction

**Hi everyone this is a small introduction to the story. Let me explain somethings.**

 **In this story Izuku is given his qurik one for all at a much younger age so he has more experience with it All Might is Izuku's father, and Izuku and Bakugou are still friends in this, finally there will be some lemons later maybe chapter 5 or 6 maybe sooner depends on the scenario i write my self in so pleas don't hate me for any of my poor English skills i am still not good at writing in English but i am getting better thanks to my sister so enjoy the story and see you later.**


	2. Chapter 1 so it begins

I don't know how long i have been crying for, a hour, 2 hours, or a minute. But it feels like a long time. The reason i am crying is a boy in my class called my ear jack qurik stupid and told me that i have no friends and no one cares about me and that i shod have not been born. I ran out the class crying. My mom always told me not to let what people say get to me, however there is so much a six year old can take.

while i am crying i hear some foot steps coming towards me I turn my head towards the sound and see my best friend since i was born running towards me with a look of concern on his face. Izuku Midoriya.

"What do you want Izuku?" i ask in-between sobs and hiccup a couple of times

when he gets to me i he is berthing heavily and is rely red in the face. when he catches his breath he looks at me and says with all the comfort he could put into his voice "You don't need to lesion to thous bully's, you are fine the way you are. You have friends, me and Kacchan are your friends. Your family cares for you and i care for you. So please Jirou don't cry."

I stand up and look at him with tears still in my eyes and ask "Do you really mean all that? Don't you think my qurik is stupid?" He walks towards me and gives me a hug and then answers both of my questions.

" Of course I mean all of it, and i think your qurik is amazing." he says with a big smile on his face. I hug him back and cry into his shoulder. This is one of the reasons i care so much for him, he is always nice to me, he makes me feel better about myself and he always protects me from the bully's that try to hit me. When Izuku got his qurik everyone stooped messing with him and started to make fun of me, but he put a stop to most of it, it still happens from time to time but only with new kids that don't know how strong Izuku can be. If some how by some miracle they do stop him Katsuki will step in and finish the job.

"Thank you Izuku that's what i needed to here. I am happy that you are my best friend." I say as i wipe my eyes on his shoulder to dry them off.

"No problem Jirou. Now lets get back to class the teacher might get mad at us." He says as he holds out his hand. I smile as i grab it and we start to walk back to class. 'I hope we will be friends for ever.' i think with a giggle and a smile on my face.

 ******Time skip 8 years later******

"Finally I did it! I finally beet you at tick tack toe Izuku!" I yell as he looks at the paper with curiosity to see how he lost. I have been trying to beet him at this game for years but with his freaking high i.q. i could never do it. How ever i tricked him today and finally won one game.

"Good job Jirou you got me this time. You should be proud of your self in beating a pro. However can you beet the master at the game?" He asks with a sly smile on his face. Then he looks at Katsuki and asks "Hey Kacchan do you want to beat Jirou at the game or do you want to give her the title of tick tack toe champion?"

looking up from the couch he looks at me and says "Not a problem. it shod-int take more then two minuet's to take her down."

"Oh lets go i will prove you wrong!" i say as i get out a new pice of paper

 *****40 seconds later*****

"Wow you really did prove me wrong it took less then a minuet." Katsuki laugh's i just stare at th e paper in disbelief. "well i got to get home my mom will be mad if i would be wake up late tomorrow and miss the entrance exam for Yui. see you guys later, bye Mr. and Mrs. Midoriya."

"Bye young Bakugou have a nice trip home." Mr. Midoriya said from the couch where Katsuki just left from

"Tell your mom i said hi and that we should have a get together some time soon." Mrs. Midoriya said from the kitchen looking at him as he closes the door to exit the building.

I lean over to Izuku and said to him in a quiet voice only he could hear "I still can't believe that your dad is All Might." He laugh's and stands up from where he was setting and starts to walk to his room and motions for me to follow.

"After all theses years you still can't believe it you should be use to it by now. It's been fourteen years after all." He says as we get into his room. When we get in there we both take a set on his bed and he looks at me and asks the same question i was getting ready to ask him " Are you ready for tomorrow Jirou?"

I answer with a quick "yes, how about you?" he only nodes his head then turning turds me he asks "Are you OK? You have wired for the past two weeks, you were avoiding me, not texting me back, and you where out when ever i went over to your house. Then 10 hours ago you call me to see if you could spend the night over here and talk about something. However when you got here all we did was play games and watch TV. While doing so you where putting on a fake smile and said little as possible to me. I feel like I did something to upset you, did I?"

I stiffen when he asks that. It was true i have been envying him for the past two weeks. It's probably not what he thinks though. The reason is that i have been trying to sort out my feelings. My feelings for him to be exact. For over a year now i have had a this overwhelming feeling of happiness when ever he was around me. I asked my mom what was it about and she told me that the feeling was love and that i should tell him. She was not the only one ether. there was my dad, both Mr. and Mrs. Midoriya, and even Katsuki said that we would be good together.

so for the past two weeks i had got my nerve and feelings together and came up with a plan to confess my love to him. Right now i was just trying to remember what i planed to say to him. when i did i look at him and in a low voice i asked. "Hey Izuku can i tell you something important?"

He looks at me with curiosity and he stood up and sat in front of me in a chair and said. " Of course you can, you can tell me anything."

'OK here goes nothing' I thought as i breath in and back out "Izuku i like you not just like i think i am in love with you. For over a year now i have been fighting this feeling for you. I was worried if i told you that it would ruin our friendship. However the more i fought it the more it grouw. It did not help that you were alwase complementing me, giving me advidse when i needed it, and alwase helping me when i needed it the most, from a small problem to the big one like the rubberban insadent. What i am trying to say is that i love you Izuku and i want to be more thean friends. I want to be your girlfriend, i want to be close to you, to kiss you, to hold you, to be held by you, and to just be with you period. Now that i told you this you probably hate me now and want me to leave. So i might as well go."

I stand up and start to run to the door but as soon as i reach the door handal i feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn aroud and it's Izuku looking at me with a tears going down the sides of his face. Then he dose somthing i never thought he would do in a thousend years. He kiss me on the lips. to say i was shocked was a understatment. I stood there for a few seconds wondering what i shoud do. So i did what i wanted to do for the past year i thoruw my arems aroud his neck and start to kiss him back with double the effort. In return he puts his arms aroud my wast and pulls me closer to him.

when we break apart he looks at me smiling and says "You don't know how long i wanted to do that. I have the same felling towards you Jirou. I wanted to tell you that i love you for the past two and a halve years. I feelt that if i told you that you would just laugh at me and walk away. When you said that you love me you just maid my hart burst with joy. I could not hold it in anymore. Sorry if that was to foreword of me i apologize if it was." he boys his head at the last part.

I just laugh at him i put a hand on his shoulder and say with a big smile on my face. "Stand up dork so i can kiss you again." When he does i put my arms back around his neck and kiss him with all the love i could muster and he wraps his arms around my wast once again and we stay like this only braking apart for air only to go right back to kissing one another.

Until the something that i did not account for. his door opens up and mother picks her head in and says "You two doing all rig.. oh my bad am i intruding on something." she says with a knowing smile on her face

"Mom you could have at list knocked first." Izuku says with his face getting redder by the second.

I could not help but laugh at his reaction even though i am probable more red then he is. I have not seen him get this embarrassed in years. So i chose to go along and play with it some. I kiss his check and say "Come on Izuku it was just getting good." It works as he gets even redder to a shade of red i never knew was possible. "Oh calm down Izuku, she knows my feelings towards you. She was one of the few people who did. She was also one of the ones who helped me the most when it came to telling you how i feelt. So i think it's OK if she is the first one to see us kiss." i say with a smile and i put my head on his chest and put my arms around his waist.

he lets out a sigh and then he puts his chin on top of my head and gives me a nice hug and holds me tight. we stay like this for what felt like a good three minutes. he then asks "Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?"

I let out a giggle like a little school girl and say in the cutest voice i could muster "Yes oh only if you kiss me again." he smalls and we kiss for a third time for the night. In the corner of my eye i see his mother still staring at us with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. When we break the kiss i look over her and say "Thanks for the advise Mrs. Midoriya."

I see her smile grow as she says "No problem dear, I am happy that i was have good help, and you can just call me Inko. It is so nice to know that you do are dating now. You have no idea how long i wanted for two to get together. I was just gonna tell you two that dinner is ready. So was up both of you and come and eat for you two can go tomorrow. I also thought about it Jirou, how about you sleep with Izuku tonight, in his bed. Only if you want honey."

I smile and say "I will think about it. we will be out in a sec OK." she nods and closes the door. I look back at Izuku who has went back towards his bed he looks like he is looking for something. "What are you looking for?" I ask

he turns towards me and says " looking for a extra pillow and blanket for you."

"for the bed or for the couch. Because i don't care witch but so you know i would not mind sleeping in the same bed as you. As long as you don't push it too far and touch my boobs while i am sleeping." i say the last part to fluster him and it works.

"I wold never think of it. Not for a long at lest." he says with his face red and putting the extra blanket and pillow on his bed and turning back to me. "come on lets go eat so we can get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." I smile and follow him out the door.

 *****30 minuets later*****

We enter his room in our night where. we both lay down in his bed and he says he loves me and falls asleep almost instantly. me on the other hand put my head on his chest listing to his hart beet falling asleep thinking about how things will work out. 'tomorrow will be a good day. i can't wait to tell everyone.' i think to my self before falling asleep

 **end of chapter one**


	3. Chapter 2 what went wrong

You see that person falling off that building. Ya it's me. still not to sure how i ended up in this situation myself. when i woke up this morning i thought today was going to be the best day ever. Boy was i wrong, so so very wrong. You want to know well let me tell you. it all started...

 ***** a few hours ago*****

sunlight was coming through the partially opened window shade in to my eyes. I slowly open them with a groan. I try to get up when I soon relies i can't get up all the way. I look down to see i was positioned on top of Izuku. Not like halve on top my hole body on top of his. Apparently at some point in the night i ether role over on top of him and he wrap his arms around me, or he pulled me in. Maybe it might have been both who knows. However i try to remember the events of last night. When i do my face lights up, but i smile and lay my head back down to enjoy his warmth. He subconsciously hugged me closer to him to my delight. I see the clock and it says 6:21 A.M. My eyes open as far as they go. I remember we have to be at the exam in exactly 1 hour and 39 minutes. 'I guess i have to wake up sleeping beauty, and there is only one way to do it. hehehe' i think to my self thin with a mischievous smile on my face. I lean up and begin kissing him on his face going around it as much as i can. Finally pulling him into the biggest kiss we have shared so far.

that woke him up instantly. He immediately kiss me back. When it breaks he looks at me with a small smile on his face and he says in a low voice "Well good morning to you beautiful princess."

I can only smile and giggle to that comment with a small blush on my face as i try to hide my face in his chest. "When did you become such a faltering person Izuku?" I ask as i feel his hand rub my back gently. 'No one has called me beautiful before, besides my mother. Let alone princess.' i think to my self. Digging my head in to his chest more like i was ostrich trying to put its head in the ground.

"Hey i a call it as i see it. Your beautiful so i called you it, and i see you as a princes." i hear him reply while he stopped rubbing. "Now what what was that nice wake up call for?" he asks probably not realizing what time it is.

"Do you realize its past 6:30 and we need to be on the school grounds by 8 to be even considered for the exam." i answer finally looking him in the eyes for the first time since he woke up. I see his eyes open wide before he turns his head towards his desk and then he screams. "Where going to be late how did this happen!"

Out of no where we here laughing coming from behind his bedroom door. Curious we both stand up and see his dad on the floor laughing like a mad man. "Dad did you seat my alarm clock a hour forward again." Izuku asked with a not amused expression on his face like if this happen before. **(quick side note i am not sure what time the sun rises where they are so i took a geese at it.)**

"Sorry i could not help my self it was the perfect opportunity to miss with the both of you. Can you blame me? come on i never get a chance to prank Jirou." he says when his fits of laughing die down. It is hard to believe this man is the symbol of peace. He stands up and tells us to hurry up and get ready to go because breakfast was ready and he will be taking us to school after.

 *****time skip to 7:30*****

Katsuki, Izuku, and I are all walking into the gate of the biggest school we have ever seen. As usual Izuku is in head muttering up a storm about something but he is holding my hand. At least he is showing his care for me to others while he is spacing out. However he is not paying attention to where he is going and trips over a small rock. casing him to start to fall. I try to catch him but notice some how he is floating in mid air. "Are you OK?" I here some one ask Izuku. looking on the other side of him to see a girl looking at him with smile.

He starts to freak out a little when he realizes him self that he is floating. The girl giggles and says "I stop you with my qurik. I am sorry i didn't ask first. but I figured you whodunit mined me catching you."

I help him down. once he is on the ground i look at the girl and say. "Thank you for saving my absent minded boyfriend from face planting into the ground." I put out my hand and with a small smile on my face i say "I am kyouka Jirou but you can call me Jirou if you want."

she smiles and shacks my hand "Nice to meet you Jirou my name is Uraraka Ochako, you can just call me Ochako. Only if you want." she looks at Izuku and Katsuki who are standing behind me. "So who are this two?" she asks with a smile

I turn around and walk up to the two of the two and giving a hug to Izuku i say "This lovable nerd is my best friend in the whole wide world and who happens to be my boyfriend his name is Midoriya Izuku. That hot head over there is Bakugou Katsuki. Be careful he has some anger issues. That will calm down when and if he gets used to you." When i say this Katsuki just grunts and looks away with a mad look on his face. "See told you so." I say as Izuku starts to laugh and says "Come on Kacchan don't get mad." "I am not mad. Jirou just caught me off guard that's all. I am not a hot head i am always calm." he says that last part i a low growl. "Sure you buddy sure you are." I say in a sarcastic voice.

Turning my attention back to Ochako and ask "do you want to walk with us to the school?" she grins and jumps up and down while saying "yes, yes, and even more yes. I can tell the four of us are going to be best of friends."

we start to walking to the school unknowing that we where be watched. If only i known it would have saved me a lot of trouble.

 *****1 hour and 30 minutes later*****

"I can't believe they letting everyone tack the exam all at once this year. Normally they separate everyone to prevent any strategies to get in. i guess they wanted to see what more of a success rate this year." Izuku says to Katsuki with a smile on his face. "ya i guess you could say that." He returns the smile

We just got to a big gate where we where going to take the test. We had a meeting in a big room where the rules where explained. We are going to take on robots. There where 4 types of robots, One points, two points, three points, and a zero points. supposedly the zero points have to be avoided at all costs for some i didn't pay attention to. I wonder why it is zero points if the thing is dangerous.

The next thing i here is the guy who for some reason blamed Izuku for something i could not tell what he said over the mummers that where going on in the room. then there was a sound that got everyone attention. Everyone looks up a sees the guy hosted the meeting. Present mice if i remember correctly "Everyone listen up you will have 30 minuets to get as many points as possible. if you get 50 points or more you pass. If you don't you will fail. now all i can say is let it begin!" he says as the gates open up and everyone runs in.

I insistently run for the first three pointer i see and jab it with my ear jack and on contact it explodes into a thousand tiny pieces. Now that is what i am talking about. "Nice job there man." i here from behind me. i turned around and see a tall boy with blond spiky hair staring at me with a wired creepy smile on his face. At the time i don't think of it as i say "Well thinks i guess. well see you later." I just run away thinking 'that guy creeps me out.'

For the next twenty minuets i destroy as many robots as i could. i think i got enough points to get in but i don't know. Truth be told i have lost count. right now i am standing on top of a building to see if i could spot any more robots for me to destroy but there are hardly any near me so i guess i should look somewhere else. I turn to my right to go to the next roof but when i do i see that same boy before. Just staring at me again with a even more spooky smile then before.

"Um hi. do you mind not standing so close to me?" I ask as he is a little to close for my comfort.

"No i don't mind. I would like to get closer if you get what i mean." he says as he starts to get closer. he puts a hand on my shoulder. I slap his hand away and yell "Don't touch me! I am not that type of girl!" I yell He seams to think for a second then smiles and says "Oh come on baby don't be like that. All you have to loosen up a bait. then we could have some fun. if you get my meaning." he grabs me and holds me tight. i start to struggle and scream.

"That's right resist as much as you wan't. it make it more fu." he is cut off buy some one punching him in the face. That person turns out to be Izuku, and boy he does he look mad. scratch that he looks down right pissed the fuck off.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" he yells. to be truthful i never seen him this mad. to think its because of someone missing with me. It makes me both happy and gives me a felling of being loved. "who are you?" the blond guy asked with blood dripping from his moth. "Find your own bitch to fuck with. I found this one on my one. So fuck of you green haired bastard!" he screams with what looks like electricity ruining around him.

Izuku gets into a fighting position. He activists what he calls his one for all full cowl. **(quick note he had tanning with grand Torino a few years ago. when he was ten.)** but before they could do anything a siren goes off and three giant robots simile comes out of nowhere right beside the building we were standing on. one of them heads towards us with a hand raised. What happens next happens so fast the robot brings its hand down and the boys doge in time and land safely on the next roof top. How ever i am not so lucky. i get hit and start to fall towards the ground.

whelp this where you guys came in. you now know what happened up to this point. Now i guess so do i. The only thing i don't Know is how am i gonna survive this, am i gonna be able to get into this school. I don't know. All i do know is that i am scared out of my mind. There is only one thing to say at this point. I inhale a big breath of air and yell at the top of my lungs "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

 ***** TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME*****


	4. Chapter3 this day can't get worse can it

**Sorry i haven't posted any thing in this any sooner i lost this file three times during the week, so i had to rewrite it. Thankfully my sister had keep my papers for this so i did not need to remember any of it. I also would like to thank thous who had liked and read this story it kind of mead something to me. so any way lets get back to the story.**

"Some one please help me!" I scream as i am falling to the ground, and fast. As the ground gets closer i close my eyes and put my arms in front of my face as a reflex. When the feeling of falling stops and there is no pain. I start to wonder what happen. Slowly opening my eyes I see Izuku with a look of worry and a lot of it. "Jirou are you OK, are you hurt any where?" he asks has he puts me down and he looks me in the eye and asks with what sounds like hate "Did he touch you any where?"

"No, I am fine. He tried but you came before he could get to far." I say with my eyes feeling up with tears. I quickly hug him and cry in his shoulder only to be interrupted when one of the three giant robots. people are running bye us and we are about to run to but we here something that stops us in our tracks "OW!" turning around we see that Uraraka girl trap underneath a lot of rubble.

Izuku turns to me and says "When i get ride of that robot help me get her out OK!" i only nod as he turns back to the robot which is now joined by one of there others. he crouches down and activates his qurik and jumps strait for the first one and yells at the top of his lungs "Smaaaaaaasaasssshhhi" he hit's the giant robot with enough force to send it flying into the other. Both exploding when the collided together. He lands back onto the ground and the both of us run to the girl in distress and pulled her out of the ruble. her leg is messed up and looks very broken. I put one of her arms around my neck to help her stand up and Izuku does the same with the other. We only get three steps when the final robot stomps in front of us.

"How did i forget about that." Izuku says with a sigh. "I be right back. this should only take a second."he says with a sly smile on his face. I only giggle to this "You know you are getting to confident for your own good." "Ya, ya ya. just stay clear i don't want either of you to get hurt any worse then you already have." he says with a sad tone. turning towards the last robot and does the same exact thing he did with the last two.

***time skip end of exam ."

We are in the nurses office with Uraraka laying on a table with the nurse siting bye her. the nurse is a older women looking like in her 80's "Oh my your lag looks bad honey. what happened?" the nurse says with worry. "she got pined under some rubble." I say with a worry in my voice. "Don't worry hone she will be fine in a few seconds." the nurse says with a smile on her face. The next thing she does shocks both me and Izuku she kiss Uraraka on the forehead. In a seconded here leg is healed like new. "Hey my leg feels a so much better. thank you, Miss?" Uraraka asks "The youthful hereon recovery girl." the now known recovery girl says. "Thank recovery girl it means a lot." she says with a small smile on her face.

***Time skip***

Me and Izuku are walking home when we here someone calling out to us. "Hey Midoriya and Kyouka whit up." We turn around to see Uraraka coming to us at a fast rate. when she gets to us she is berthing pretty heavily. She then says with a happy tone "I just want to thank you both for saving me from those thing. I hope i did not cause you two any trouble."

Izuku laughs at this and says "It was no trouble at all. Just didn't want to see some one get hurt." "Bye the way i may have over herd something when you saved Kyouka. Something that might be privet. You don't have to answer this but. what did you mean by "Did he touch you any where?" she asks. Izuku looks at me to see if he should answer, i only nod and look back to the girl.

"there was this guy that followed Jirou. He corned here on top of the roof where she fell from where you where. Any way he started to grab her and touching her all over when i came by to see if she was doing OK." At this point he starts to cry "When I seen this i started to get angry. The look on her face just got me so angry that i just wanted to hit the guy with all that i had. However if i did i would have killed him. I would not step to his level so i just hit him hard enough to get him of Jirou. the next thing i know is those stupid robots showed up, and you know the rest." Izuku says as he treys to stop crying but can't. I walk to him and hug him with all the love i could put into it. He hug's me bake with as much if not more love then i was giving him.

"So do you know what happened to the guy that was touching you?" Ochako asks with a sad tone in here voice. "No when we got to tell one of the Hero's about it they said they would look into it and work from there, then inform us with something when it comes up." i said with hate in my voice

"Well i hop he gets what he has coming to him. I will see you guys later." she says with a smile and runs off "Well she all ways seams happy. come on Izuku lets get back to my house. My mom wanted me to come home after the exam to talk to her about something, and for ever reason she wanted me to bring you to. Before you ask i have no idea way." I say as i break the hug and grabbing his hand heading in the direction of my house. I am just hoping what my mom has to say wont be that bad.

***Time skip 30 min ***

We walk up to my house with each step my worry grows and grows. My worry of what my mom has to say, what she needs and what both my parents would say about my new relationship with Izuku. The last part worry's me the most. I know the both of them said to go for it that it would be better getting off my chest the holding it in. The also said they approved of Izuku, and he would be the only one that they approved of, no one would be the right one for me to them. How ever that does not help my nerves they may have just told me that to get me to say something to him so the could shoot it down. probably the reason that my mom wants me to bring him along so she could tell him to stay away. That or she wants to seat some rules, i just can't stop thinking about whats going to happen.

I open the door to the house and we walk in. Looking around to see if anyone was home, i see my mom on the couch looking at us coming in. "There you are Jirou. I was beginning to worry something happened to you. Oh hello Izuku it's nice to see you again." my mom says with a big smile on her face. She always gets happy when she sees Izuku and me together so that might be good for me. "hell Mrs. Kyouka it's always pleasure to see you." Izuku says with a small smile on his face. I just role my eyes when he says this.

"Why ain't you sweet. Come in both of you i need to talk to the both of you." She says with a small frown on her face. This gets my worry back up. I just have a bad feeling about this. We seat down on the other couch on the other side of the room my mom as she begins to speak.

"Let me ask you something Izuku. Are you and my daughter dating now?" She asks in a sires ton of voice Izuku just stiffens in his spot. "Yes ma'am we are." he says with a blush on his face. My mom smiles and in a blink of a eye she got up and hugs both of us. "I am so happy for you to." she lets go and looks at me with a bigger smile then she had a second ago "See I told you that it would work out, now didn't I." I just laugh and say "ya you did. I am very grateful for your advise mom. I am also happy that i took it." "That's good hon because what i have to say next is a lot easier to say now." she walks back to the couch and sets back down.

"What is it mom. Did something happen to someone?" I ask with concern that someone in my family is hurt. "No everyone is alright. However it's about me and your dad. We are going to be on tour for the next six months." she shays with a look of guilt. "What six months what about school, what about Izuku and me, how am i suppose to do if we take off for six months?" I say as i start to tear up and clench my hand together. Izuku sees this and pules me into a hug witch i return with full force as i start to cry into his chest.

I just got together with him and we might have to break up for me having to go away for six months. My mom starts to laugh as she sees me holding on to Izuku like my life deepened on it. "No honey i said me and your father. nothing about you going with us. This is the reason i wanted you to bring Izuku. To ask if you could stay at his place for the next six months with him. I don't want you to give up on the school you worked so hard to get in or the guy you worked so hard to get with. Just for us to go on a tour. That would just be cruel to you and Izuku both. SO what do you say Izuku? Will you let my daughter stay with you for the next six months?" My mom ask with a big smile on her face.

Izuku just looks like he seen someone hit with something. his eyes where wide, moth agape, and he was not moving a inch. He shacks his had and says "I would love to say yes. but it is not up to me. i would have to ask my parents. If that's OK with you." My mom nods her head and he walks outside to do so. "So Jirou how did he react when you confessed to him?" My mom asks with a smile on here face.

"He stared at me for a few seconds. I thought he was mad at me so i started to head out of the room. Before i could get anywhere near the door he grabs my shoulder and i looked at him and he kissed me. Then he told me that he felt the same way. I never felt so happy mom. I felt like my hart was about to explode with happiness." I say with a big blush and smile on my face. "Oh i am so happy to hear that. So what did you to do after you confessed did you to kiss the rest of the night hahaha." she laughs when she says that.

"No we kind of stooped when his mom walked in on us." When i said this my mom laugh even more at this. "What did she say?" my mom asks when she stops. "She basically said she supports us and she is happy to see us together." i say looking out the window. We hear the door open again and we see Izuku walking in and seats down next to me.

"Wheal what did they say. Can i stay or am i leaving for six months?" I ask with a playful tone of voice "After the stooped teasing me for asking for my girlfriend to stay for a long period of time. The said they would love for you to stay with us. As long as we don't do anything that would wake them up in the middle of the night." He says the last part with a big blush on his face. It also puts a blush on my face. "spiking about doing stuff in the middle of the night. your father asked me to give you two this." My mom says with a smile on her face watching us blush harder then where where when she gives Izuku a BIG pack of condoms by the looks of it looks like 30 of them.

"It's for those days where she might night be safe." She says giving both of us a wink.

"Now Jirou go and pack the things you need. Me and your father are leaving tomorrow." She says in a motherly tone. I get up and head to my room, leaving Izuku with my mom. When i pass the door that leads outside i see my dad walking in. I don't stop i just keep heading to my room.

***4 hours later***

"I still your father told me to promise him that i will protect you. Like he thought i won't" Izuku said as we walk into his house. I look around and see his mom is the only one at home and she see us and heads towards us and says "Welcome home you two i was just thinking about you two." I can tell she is extremely happy like she is getting a new child.

"Why where you whiting mom?" Izuku asked with a sly smile on his face. "To tell you that Jirou would be sleeping with you for the next six months." she says with a sly smile of her own. we both turn a deepest shad of red possible when she says this.

"You sure that's OK Mrs. Midorya. Not that i have a problem with it. Aren't you worried that we would do something inappropriate?" I ask in confusion. "No dear i ain't worried if something does happen. it would mean you two are ready. As long as you two would take responsibility of what happens. now come on i made dinner." she says with a smile

***time skip 1 hour later***

Both me and Izuku are in his room siting on his bed getting ready for bed when i say. "Today did not go the way i had inspected it to. It was OK except the run in with you know who." he looks at me with a frown he asks "Are you sure you are OK?" I lay down on the bed and curl up into a ball and start to cry. "Why would someone do that? **sniff** Why would he try something like that to me of all people? I am not the most beautiful girl in the world. Hell there are animal's that are cuter then me." i say as i break down crying. I feel Izuku crawl into bed and wrap his arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug. He also starts to rub my back and he kisses the top of my head.

"You know i don't like it when you talk about your self like that. I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You are also smart, caring, funny, and down right the most athletic girl i know. I am happy that you agreed to be my girlfriend." he says as he hugs me tighter.

I look up to him and ask "Do you mean all of that? You think i am b-beautiful?" "Of course i do to me there is no one that can beat you in that department." he says looking into my eyes "Now lets gets some rest it was a long day." he says i just kiss him and put my head in his chest feeling his body heat as it slowly puts me to sleep "I love you Izuku i can't imagine a better boyfriend then you. You mean the world to me so please don't leave me for some one else please." I say in a sleepy tone i feel him kiss me and he says "I love you to Jirou with all of my hart. There would be no one who could ever relapse you. Because you are the only person for me. You are and will always be my one true love Jirou and never forget that."

when i hear this I smile and fall asleep with hops of a better day tomorrow.

 **There done almost 3 thousand words the longest chapter i have done ever. I hope you guys like it. please leave a comment. Tell me if i could improve on something or if i could do something different.**


	5. Chapter 4 day of sadness

**Far warning dark them ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't any content of my hero Acidamia. all right reserved for creators.**

***time skip 3 days***

I wake up in a hospital room that i was put into last night for miner injures like cuts and scraps. The main reason is the concussion i had gotten. The reason why was because my dad was at the house when i went to get what remained of my privet stuff. At first i didn't know why he was there. All i knew was that he looked mad for some reason. Times like this i knew to stay out of his way if he got mad. How ever he seen me and. you could probably guess the rest.

I look to my left side to see my mom sleeping in a chair. When she got to see me she instantly started to say how she was going to leave my dad. However that never last long anyway. This time thou seems different. This it the first time he put me in the hospital so i guess she might mean it this time, i hop.

When i told Izuku i could tell he was angry by the way he sounded on the phone. He told me he will arrive first thing in the morning when they aloud visitors. I could tell he wanted to come that second. I wanted him to come as well but his dad told him to wait. I am hoping he will get here soon. By the looks of the clock on the wall the hospital started letting people visit 1 hour ago.

There is a knock on my door. Looking towards it i see a doctor with a head of a blue bird. He then says. "Miss Jirou you have a visitor hear to see you. Would you like them to come in?" I only nod my head to his question. The doctor opens the door and steps aside to let the visitor in. and to my correct guess it's Izuku. The doctor leaves and closes the door behind him.

"Kyoka are you doing any better? Are you gonna need to stay here awhile?" He ask in a very worried tone. I can feel a tear start to go down my cheek. He sees this and comes to and wraps me in a loving hug. I immediately start to cry in to his shoulder. "It's OK Kyoka. I am hear, let it all out." he says wail rubbing my back. After 30 minuets of crying and my mom waking up and leaving to take care of something she did not get into Izuku said "Tell me what happened last night Kyoka, please."

Hugging him closer to me to calm my self down I began. "As you know i went back to my house to get my 'lady things' and when i got there my dad was at the door and he did not look happy to see me. I said hi to him and told him i was gonna get some of my things and i would be on my way. He didn't answer, he only stepped aside and let me in." If i knew what he was gonna do i would have turned around and walked back to Izuku's house.

"I got up to my room and grabbed my items and turned around to head back out. There he was standing by the door looking at me with hate. He then started to walk towards me. When he did that i started to walk back util i hit my bed. He then... he then." I could not even finish when remembering what happened next made me brake down and cry harder into Izuku's shoulder then i already was. His response is to hold me tighter and rock back and forth. we keep this up for 20 or so minuets.

After I regained my composer i continued "He then garbed me by my hair and started to hit me. I have no idea why he was doing this, what provoked him, or why he was taking it out on me. All I know was i started to scream and cry for him to stop. This only made him more mad. He started to pull me to the door of my room. We got to the living room where he throw me against the main door and started to bet my head into it. This is where i blacked out." I stop again to hug Izuku as tight as i could to make my self clam and to cry into his solder a little more as well

"Do you remember anything after you woke up? Like did he do anything that he shouldn't have?" Izuku asked with worry in his voice and what also sounded like hate. I take a minute to answer. "No he did not rape me if that's what your referring to Izuku." He breaths a out a heavy sigh as he hold me and rubs the back of my head.

"... and to answer your other question yes i remember walking up in this hospital room when my mom came barging in yelling and screaming something about how she was gonna hang my dad by his intestine when she got her hands on him. When the doctor noticed i was awake he quickly took some test to see if there was any damage to me. Thankfully it was just a small concussion and small scratches and scraps. After all of that i called you and you know the rest of it"

After explaining all of that Izuku just hugged me with all the love he could muster and said "I am so sorry Kyoka I should have went with you. I could have stopped him from doing this to you. We could have been at my house doing stuff, but instead you are in here in pain all because i didn't go with you." I hear him start to cry as well. I brake the hug after a couple of minutes and look at him.

"Now listen here Izuku MIdoriya, I will not let you blame your self for what my so called dad did. Nether of us had any idea this was gonna happen. So please don't blame your self because i am hurt. I know you probably would have beat the living hell out of my dad for what he did. But from what my mom told me he is facing a looong time in prison for what he did so he is getting what is coming to him." I said wit tiers in my eyes not believing he blamed him self for me getting hurt.

His eyes look like he has some guilt still in them so i pull him in to a deep passionate kiss. We kiss for a couple of minutes until i hear the door up and some one say **(You have no idea who this will be)** "Guess who came to say.. oh my girls looks like we are interrupting something important. hehehe." both Izuku and I immediately remember that voice. We look at the door to see three people we never thought we see for awhile. It was our three oldest friends even before Katsuki. "Mina, Toru, Tsuyu, What are you three doing here? I thought you girls weren't gonna show up this year." I said with a big smile on my face.

they all smiled and Mina said "Well we wanted to surprise you at your place but there where a tone of cop's and hero's there and Izuku's dad told us that you where here and we could come to visit if we wanted. What we did not expect was that the two of you would be making out like no tomorrow, what's up with that. Last time i checked you did not like anyone Kyoka. so what happened?" she said and asked with a growing smile at the blush on mine and Izuku faces.

"Well the last time you checked was three years ago when i didn't think about boys. When i did start It was Izuku who got my hart. To answer a question before it is asked. Izuku and i got together almost a week ago so don't ask." I say in a low tone of voice.

All three of the girls just awwed at this and Tsuyu spoke up "I could of told you that the two of you would end up together. I also want to know how it went down." both Mina and Toru nod there heads in agreement. "Ya tell us how you two got all kissey kissey on us." Toru spook with what i assume could be a smile on her face if i could see it.

I smile at this and look at Izuku as he looks at me giving me a look of happiness. I think he like me talking about are relationship better then talking about what my dad did. I don't blame him. "OK, it started a little over a year ago..."

I spent the next hour and half in explaining how me and Izuku got together. It took my mind off of my father, my pain and how tired i was. A little bit after i finished the story i lay down on my bed effectually pulling Izuku down with me and fell asleep with hops of getting out of this hospital some time soon.

 **OK I know its not the longest or the best chapter i had done for this but i put some work into it. I would like to apologize if this has upset anyone in anyway. I just need another bad person in this besides Kaminari. To answer a few of questions i have received from some people. Yes Kaminari will be making another apprentices in this story but not in the class of 1-A neither will Mineta. Nothing aginset these two i just don't know how to do these two well enough yet.**

 **see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5 a change in direction

**Now its time for me to get back into the swing of things with this story and this chapter i am adding a few new couples that i have rarely seen in this fandom and i think it could possibly work i hop it works out so lets get back into this story pleas enjoy**

"Hey come on wake up time to head out of this place. Unless you like gotten used to this place." i here some one say to me. i open my eyes to see Mina and the other girls looking at me. i look around to not see anyone else in the room. "wheres Izuku? I thought he would be here when i woke up." i asked looking at Mina which she loses her smile and sits down on the bead next to me.

"Well about 20 minuets ago Izuku's dad came in with what looked like a couple of letters and asked him to come with him. We seen him go in to the room next door. we wanted to see what was going on but Izuku's dad was standing out side and told us not to disturb them." rubbing my chin i think of something stupid and i might get in trouble for this but i maid up mind.

"you said next door right left or right side?" i asked with a frown. "um left side why?" Tsuyu side with a look of confuses on her face and with her tongue sticking out a little. "Well i thought of something but it might get me in trouble if i get seen or herd so bare with me." i say as i walk to the left side of the room and plug one one my jacks into the wall. "Our you sure dad? I mean i am willing to this but me leader of a squad in a special hero class at the school." I hear Izuku say with a lot of supersize in his voice. Thin i hear some shifting around and here is dad say in a low tone "Lets finish this conversation later with the others. Your little lady friend might be up and i don't think you should keep her waiting so lets get this stuff put up and head back to there." he says with a small laugh as i here Izuku chuckle. i can't help but laugh as I take my jack out quickly to not get caught and run back to my bed to finish putting on my stuff. I wonder what he meant by leader of a squad. Well i am positive that Izuku will tell me.

 *****ten minutes later*****

Izuku and his dad walk back in the room and notice that i am awake. Izuku immediately runts to my side asking if i am OK to witch i just laugh and pull him into a hug. He hesitates at first but returns the hug anyway. I here the girls go "Awww" at this, which makes me blush but i just ignore it and hug him tighter. As we are we are hugging i see the door open and see Bakugou coming in. "Well its about time you come see me Katsuki. Its not i am one of your best friends or anything." i say with a sarcastic tone as i let go of Izuku. he smiles and says back in a equal sarcastic tone "Wow its not like i visited while you where sleeping or anything." he walks over to Toru and smiles. I can't help but smile at this. I still can't believe they still have a long distant relationship going.

"Hay Jirou do you mind that invited someone special over here?" i here Tsuyu ask with what sounds like embarrassment in her voice. "No i don't mind. why do you ask. ****gasp**** Did you finally get a girlfriend?" I say in excitement in return she blushes a cooler that i thought was not possible for a person and she put her hands on her checks and nods. "Ya she will be here any minute." when she done speaking another knock on the door and i told them to come in. To Izuku and my surprise it that Uraraka girl.

"Umm hi. I hope i am not intruding on anything. Tsuyu told me it was okay for to come over." I smile and say " It's no problem Ochako it's just a surprise to see you dating one of our closest friends. I mean Tsuyu is extremely picky when it comes to dating a girl. So if she chose you i defiantly know you will be a good friend. Not like we already know that right Izuku?" I asked the last part looking at Izuku with a smile he returns it with one of his own and with a nod. we hear a knock on the door again to see a doctor coming in with some papers and my mom

the next twenty minuets was spent with my mom explaining that she wants me to spend some time at Izuku's house for her to settle some stuff with the courts about my dad and to try to find a closer place to live to Izuku. to me i am happy as can be I am even more exited to go now. I see Mr. Midorya come up with some letters and hands one to me, Mina, Toru, Tsuyu, and Ochako to. it's a letter i have been waiting for the past week. We all open it to see multiple mettle things come out and some how with a magnetic pull come together to form a holographic pitcher of all might (aka Mr. Midorya) "greetings young lades. I know this might be confusing but i expected you all to be in one room when you got your letters don't ask me how i just have a feeling. So i had a friend of mine program this holographic devices to project at the same time. I would like to personally congratulate you five for getting into the hardest school for heroes. That is right you all past and here your scores to prove it!"

A chart pops up with all our names on it mine being on the bottom wit only 49 points. hurt at what i was seeing he said we all passed but i don't see how i did. I am missing one point so how the hell did i pass. "Now young Jirou i know you are probably wondering how you passed. Well to put it simply. The exam was more then just fighting. It was also about opportunity. There where more then just villein points there where also rescue points and accepting points. The first being from rescuing people like you did with Izuku to help young Uraraka. So with that you got in addition to your villein points of 49 you got a rescue points of 30 putting your score to 79. But that is not all you also got accepting points for relishing you needing help when you where found yourself in a danger's positions when you where falling and with that you got another 50 points bringing your total score to 129. So welcome young heroes to your academe" He says with a big smile on his face.

I can't help but cry so starting Monday i will be attending school with all my friends and my boyfriend i cant help but to be happy. There will be nothing that can stop us now... right.

 **Well there it is another chapter done. From now on i am gonna update this not on Thursdays but on any day i feel like i can update this to make it better for me. Anyway i hope you enjoy and thanks to thous who have commented on this story. I have a small request though. I hoping someone who reads this might help me with some pitchers the will let me use for the cover for this story and Not so invisible. thanks if someone will. I am heading off see you guys in the next story/chapter bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 6 A night out

My mom finished the paper work and I was finally released from the hospital. My mom end up saying she had to go to the house to gets my things to take to Izuku's apartment, and told me to go have fun tonight and make sure to get up for the next day.

I asked if the girls wanted to go with Izuku and me and the all agreed at once with a yes. Katskui just nodded his head. As long as Toru was going he might as well go was only response.

This is how we ended up at this karaoke joint. It was a six to one vote with Katsuki being the only one to vote agents it with him saying he cant stand untalented people sing. However he gave in when Toru pleaded with him.

That was a hour ago. we are are siting in a big party room that fits a bunch people. we had to split it with another party that is running a little bit late so the manager told us to go ahead.

we each had a turn so far with Tsuyu and Ochako finishing a duet. "So how where we guys. I was not good as my lovely Sue but I hope i was good in your opinion." Ochako says with a bashful smile on her face and a arm around Tsuyu's wast hugging her close.

Before any of us can answer there is a knock on the door and the manager pops his head in and says the other party is here and to be polite to one another. The other party looks like a small family. I can tell because there are similarity's between them and the oldest looking of the kids looks familiar to me, with his red hair sharp looking teeth, until it hits me when he looks over with a silly smile on his face.

How ever before i say anything Izuku voice chimes in. "Eijirou Kirishima is that you bro!" To this Kirishima's smile some how grows bigger as he says "Izubro Bakubro is it you for real. Is that Kyouka?"

I stay in my sit as i wave politely. "Ya she here we throwing her a getting out of the hospital party. She had something series happen I don't think any of us want to repeat." Mina says while walking up to the two old friends. To the news of this of this his smile fades for a few seconds before returning and says "Well looks like you got a good recovery. Speaking of looking good all of you guys look good and i think i see a new face in the group come on up don't be shy." He says the last part look at Ochako.

She fidgets for a second in her sit, before standing up and saying "Hi I am Ochako Uraraka, its nice to meet you Kirishima." he laughs and says "You can call me Eijirou. A friend of this group is a friend of mine. So tell me who got you to this group? because nobody just decides to approach this nuts.." the comment got a reaction out of everyone.

"UM you can say sue got me to be in the group by being in our current relationship" she says with embarrassment in her voice while she is looking away. He just looks at Tsuyu and smile's and says "Well look at you the second one in the group to be in a relationship congrats sue. Now we just have to get the rest into one and everyone will be good."

Tsuyu turns her head to the side and says "Thanks Eijirou and we don't have to wait on Izuku to get a girlfriend." before she can say anything else he grabs Izuku by the shoulders and starts shacking him while saying "you got a girlfriend who is she what is she like." Before he can start asking more questions i walk up and punch him in the shoulder playfully.

he stops and looks at me as I pull Izuku out of his grasp and hug his arm and put my head on his shoulder Izuku responds with a laugh and puts his head on top of mine and says. "She doesn't like it when others start to grab me out of nowhere."

Eijirou looks between us and says with a vary big smile on his face and says "Wheal i never thought i see the day when you two are dating." I look at him and say "Well you better believe it Eijirou because nothing is gonna stop us either." he smiles and asks "I didn't say anything about stooping it." I let go of Izuku and walk back saying "You didn't Eijirou but someone else did." I stop when i said that and feel myself start to cry.

I feel someone put there arm around my shoulder. I turn to see Izuku looking at me with a small smile and he pulls me into a hug and says. "I know its been a hard week for you Kyouka. With than jerk from the entrance exam, and your father thing which you promised to finish telling me the full story later. However there is nothing gonna stop me from being there for you and from me loving you with all my hart."

I dig my head deeper into his chest as i start to cry harder at his loving words. I feel him move for a second, I look up to see Eijirou whispering into his ear. I see a big smile grow on Izuku's face. he tell's me he will be right back as he heads up to the karaoke machine and swipe it a few times as he started walking back a song i love starts to play.

Izuku starts to sing.

"You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged, oh I realize it's hard to take courage in a world full of people You can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small. Show me a smile then don't be unhappy can't remember when I last saw you laughing this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear just call me up 'cause I will always be thereand I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors, true colors are beautiful. I see your true colors shining through (true colors) I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors. True colors are beautiful (they're beautiful) Like a rainbow Oh oh..."

as he is singing I start to walk turds him and when i get to him i huge him and he hugs me and when he stops singing he kiss's my head and hands the mike to Mina who run's up to do a song

knowing i will be loved by him i can't help but forget about my problems for the moment i just lay my head back on his chest hoping the future will be easier for us.

 **okay this took me longer then expected and i had a few hiccups along the way and i have few other ideas for other story's and i also have a favor to ask. can someone help me with a cover art for this because i cant draw worth anything so if anyone is willing to draw something for this story and it will be appreciated.**


End file.
